Yachiru oneshot
by Sacralo
Summary: Pues eso...


Este Oneshot fue creado para el Yachiru Fc... 

Como vereis, tiene bastantes defectos... no tuve muchas horas para hacerlo y sobre todo el final... está más acelerado de lo que querría.. de cualquier manera justamente por la falta de tiempo, ha sido el oneshot en el que más esfuerzo he puesto. Por esa razón quería subirlo aunque tuviera fallos.

Yachiru - Oneshot

Entró en su habitación. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana...a estas alturas debería estar en medio de un sueño reparador, pero eso no le importaba... Su sonrisa era radiante, seguramente, pensó para si misma, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tán feliz... quizás desde aquellos tiempos en los que iba a todas partes colgada de su espalda.

Se acerco al balcón y abrió la puerta corredera del mismo... permitiendo de tal forma que un viento frío entrara en la habitación. Cerró la persiana y como era muy fina, apago la luz... Intentando así aplacar posibles miradas indescretas. Entonces, se quitó la ropa y se dirigió a la ducha.

Este se había convertido en su momento preferido del día... uno de los pocos en los que podía relajarse de verdad. Abrió completamente la llave del agua caliente y esperó unos segundos, tras lo cual extendió su mano y toco el agua... ardía. Justo como a ella le gustaba.

Se puso bajo la ducha y se dejó empapar sin quejarse en lo más mínimo.

Apoyó las manos en la pared. Le encantaba sentir el el frío de los azulejos en las palmas de sus manos mientras el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por el agua caliente.

Dió un paso a la derecha, de modo que el agua cayera solo en el hombro izquierdo. Tomó entonces una botella que cotenía una sustancia de color morado, la colocó por encima de su hombro derecho y a la exprimió...haciendo así que la sustancia cayera abundantemente sobre el mismo.

Usó ambas manos para extender el gel por toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta su pie.

Como si de un ritual se tratara, lo mismo hizo con la parte opuesta... luego se enjuagó hasta que no quedaba jabón en su cuerpo.

Cuando había determinado que ya era suficiente (se aburria), se dispuso hacer lo que más le gustaba.

En un mismo movimiento, cerró la llave del agua...salió de la ducha y abrió la puerta del baño, la cual daba directamente al balcón...En el mismo instante en el que la abrió, una tremenda racha de viento helado paso a través de ella... su piel se erizó...su cabello se revolvió por la fuerza del viento... extendió sus brazos, disfrutando del momento...sonriendo... no podía dejar de hacerlo... se preguntó si podría dejar de sonreir alguna vez... y tal pensamiento la hizo reir a carcajadas, en medio de la noche, en mitad de una tempestad...

Habiendo disfrutado del momento, fue hasta el armario y se situó frente a el. Ante ella, vio reflejada en el espejo a una chica joven, aparentemente de no mas de 18 años. El tiempo le había hecho bien pensó para si misma.

Se había convertido en una chica alta y esbelta, su pelo se había convertido en su orgullo, se lo había dejado crecer hasta la cintura. Su pelo rosado y su piel blanca contrastaban con sus ojos marrones... cosa que a muchos le parecía encantadora... viendose a si misma sonrió aún más y comenzó hacer algunos gestos dificiles de describir...verse a si misma haciendo semejantes tonterias, la hizo reir hasta caer al suelo.

Cuando se hubo calmado, se levanto y abrió el armario. Tomo su bata de color rosado y se la puso... antes de salir al balcón.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo.

De su boca salió un bufido de decepción

No era una noche bonita... el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido. Las estrellas parecían haberse tomado un tiempo para si mismas pues no brillaban, incluso le pareció que la misma luna brillaba menos de lo habitual.

¡Este habia sido un grán día!

Esperaba que el cielo le concediera una visión que mereciera la pena, un cielo que fuera acorde a sus sentimientos, pero aparentemente se había equivocado.

-Bien, no hay mucho que hacer...

Fue hasta la pequeña nevera que tenía en el balcón, tomo una caja hecha de carton y una botella de zumo de fresa y se las llevó hasta una mesa situada justo en el centro del balcón.

Se sento, se inclinó un poco y abrió lo que parecia un pequeño armario en la base de la misma mesa. Del lugar, sacó un pequeño plato, un cuchillo bastante grande, un pequeña pala, una cuchara y un vaso.

Cuando lo tuvo todo sobre la mesa, volvió a pegar su espalda a la silla y abrió la caja de cartón. En su interior, había una tarta de chocolate y nata.

Yachiru tomo el cuchillo para cortar una buena porción y la pala para colocarla sobre su plato. Agarro entonces la cuchara y la hundió en el pastel, para luego llevarsela a la boca.

Cerro los ojos mientras degustaba el dulce. Cuando terminó con el pedazo que tenia en la boca, tomo la botella de zumo y vertió parte de su contenido en el vaso, tras lo cual le dio un buen trago.

Suspiró mientras devolvía el vaso a la mesa.

-Estos últimos días han sido maravillosos, ojalá las cosas siguieran así para siempre asi.

* * *

Hacía solamente tres días...

Yachiru caminaba por los barracones del 11 escuadrón. Sus pasos eran ligeros, como si le costará un esfuerzo no echar a correr.

Todos la saludan al pasar y ellas les devuelve el saludo, a veces con una sonrisa otras con un simple gesto.

Llega a las escaleras y comienza a subirlas, su intención es dirigirse al último piso.

Al llegar, justo en en la entrada del ultimo piso, se encuentra con diez hombres del escuadrón haciendo guardia. Sin una sola palabra se hacen a los lados, creando así un pasillo.

- ¡Saludos teniente!- la saludan todos a la vez

-¡Buenos dias para vosotros también!- les responde ella al pasar.

Yachiru sigue caminando hasta que gira a la derecha al finalizar el pasillo. Sabe que a partir de ese punto no hay ningún otro guardia, por lo que hace shumpo y aparece frente a unas puertas enormes que parecen hechas de roble.

En la parte derecha de la puerta esta dibujada la flor del undécimo escuadrón y en la izquierda el numero 11.

Sin tocar ni avisar, Yachiru entró como una exhalación.

La habitación era gigantesca. La misma parecía estar dividida en dos partes del mismo tamaño.

En su parte derecha, solo tenía una cama enorme y un gran ropero.

Yachiru se movio ahora hacia la parte izquierda de la habitación... esta, al contrario que la opuesta, estaba tán repleta de muebles y objetos que se hacia dificil ver el suelo.

Habia una pequeña cama con un dosel color azul marino en el que se dibujaban la luna y las estrellas. El suelo alrededor de la misma, estaba lleno de dibujos y de todo tipo de juguetes y peluches.

En el ricon mas alejado se ubicaban dos sillones de aspecto confortable

Toda la pared de esta parte de la habitación estaba cubierta por una superficie de corcho, en la que clavadas con chinchetas habían cientos de fotografías y dibujos.

Yachiru se acercó a una de las fotografías y una sonrisa asomo en su rostro... era una foto supuestamente de Ukitake... pero prácticamente no se le veía ya que su imagen había sido tapada por el pelo de Kenpachi.

Un ronquido sobresaltó a Yachiru sacandola de sus ensoñaciones.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cama de la parte derecha. Cuando estuvo junto a esta, se detuvo... Allí, dormido profundamente estaba Kenpachi.

Yachiru -¡Ken-chan! despierta...¡ya es de día!...

Kenpachi siguió durmiendo como si nada... por lo que Yachiru se fue al otro extremo de la habitación y corrió las cortinas permitiendo que la luz del sol bañara toda la habitación.

Yachiru -¡Vamos Ken-chan! Hoy es un día importante... venga despierta.

Kenpachi abre los ojos -Yachiru (bosteza)... ¿que es lo que quieres a estas horas?

Yachiru - ¿A estas horas?. Son las 10:30 pasadas...

Kenpachi - Si, exacto y sabes que a esta hora siempre estoy durmiendo...

Yachiru - Bien, tienes razon... ¡Pero es que hoy es un día especial! ¿Sabes que día es hoy Ken-chan?

Kenpachi - ¿Martes?

Yachiru - ¡Es viernes!... pero eso no importa, lo importante es la fecha. ¡Hoy es 12 de febrero! ¿No te dice eso nada?

Yachiru rió con ganas... este juego lo hacían cada año... siempre igual... cada 12 de Febrero venía a su habitación, y lo despertaba de la misma forma. El siempre hacía como que no sabía nada...hasta que bajaban al primer piso y allí todos la esperaban para gritarle feliz cumpleaños. Sabía todo lo que iba a ocurrir, ellos sabían que ella lo sabía... y aun así todos estaban igual de ilusionados.

Cuando lo convenció para que se levantara, lo ayudó a vestirse y lo apuro para que saliera. Justo cuando iba a salir, Kenpachi parecio recordar algo, se inclinó y puso su calcetin derecho por encima de la pata del pantalón... Yachiru sonrió.

Ambos caminaron a la par mientras bajaban hasta la primera planta, justo cuando estaban por entrar en ella, exactamente igual que habia hecho siempre, Kenpachi se detuvo y se agachó para colocarse la parte del pantalon que a proposito habia metido bajo el calcetin.

Yachiru entró la primera en la planta, y fue recibida por un tremendo grito de feliz cumpleaños.

Kenpachi habia dado fiesta absolutamente a todos los miembros del escuadrón, y los había obligado a que se pasaran en algún momento a felicitarla.

La fiesta, como cada año duraba desde la mañana hasta la noche... había música, concursos, bailes, actuaciones... ¡Habia de todo! y lo mejor era estar con los muchos amigos y amigas que había hecho en estos años en el escuadron.

Estaba cansada, contenta pero sin lugar a dudas, muy cansada. La fiesta había terminado, algunos habían declarado que se quedarían para limpiar, pero Ken-chan los había mandado a todos a dormir.

Ya limpiarían al dia siguiente, de modo que solo él y ella quedaban en el lugar.

Kenpachi - Tengo otra sorpresa que darte.

Yachiru lo miró con curiosidad. Ya le había dado muchos regalos, no se imaginaba que otra cosa podría tener preparada para ella.

Kenpachi - Como sabes, el puesto como capitan del 5 escuadrón lleva muchos años vacante. He hablado con la capitana Unohana y te he recomendado.

Mañana serás valorada como candidata, por la comandante Unohana y otros dos capitanes.

Yachiru - ¡Quien te ha dado permiso! ¿¡Te he dicho yo que quiera ser capitana!? Abrio la boca para seguir gritando, pero su voz se rompió y ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Dobló sus rodillas y las puso frente a su pecho mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Kenpachi - Debes avanzar, tienes nivel de sobra para ser capitana, no deberías...

Yachiru - ¡LO QUE DEBO O NO DEBO HACER ES COSA MÍA!

Yachiru estaba realmente dolida, ella creía conocer la razón por la que le habia hecho esto. Este había sido su cumpleaños numero 60... en la sociedad de almas esa era la edad límite para las almas, al llegar a los 60 años como cuerpo espiritual... morías y volvías a la tierra. Todas las almas, excepto por supuesto los shinigamis... por lo que entre los shinigamis, esta era la fecha más importante... la fecha que los marcaba como *especiales* ante el resto de almas. Muchos shinigamis consideraban que esta era la edad a la que un alma, llegaba a su madurez.

Ella así lo había creido y en los últimos meses se habia mostrado *diferente* hacia Ken-chan...La realidad es que ella lo quería, siempre lo había querido...pero en estos últimos meses se había propuesto derribar esa terrible barrera que existía entre ambos... Él la habia visto crecer desde que era un bebe, y no importaba que hubiera crecido, o todos los intentos por demostrarle que ya era una mujer... ella sabía que la seguía considerando una niña, y por lo visto ahora, también un problema del que tenia que deshacerse.

Kenpachi - Yachiru..

Yachiru - ¿ Piensas que soy idiota Ken-chan? ¿Despues de tanto tiempo y pensabas que no me daria cuenta? ¡INTENTAS DESHACERTE DE MI!

Yachiru - ¿Que debo hacer para que lo entiendas? ¡Te quiero Ken-chan!

¿¡Que mas debo hacer para que me veas como una mujer!? y sin decir nada mas se lanzó sobre Kenpachi, cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Este, no respondió al beso. Simplemente se quedó mirandola a los ojos sin decir una palabra.

Yachiru abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Zaraki, se puso roja como un tomate y separó sus labios.

Kenpachi se levanto tranquilamente.

Mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana iras a ver a Unohana, ella te explicará todo.

Ahora debes irte a dormir.

Dicho esto, Kenpachi se fue y allí, totalmente sola se quedo Yachiru.

Dia 13 de febrero.

Eran las 10:55 de la mañana y estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia noble Kuchiki.

Byakuya sería el último que la juzgaría. Hasta ahora las cosas habían sido aún más fáciles de lo que esperaba.

A las 7:55 de la mañana estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de la comandante Unohana, está le habia explicado como irían las cosas.

Tanto ella, en posición de comandante como Hitsugaya y Byakuya la valorarían como posible capitana.

La forma en la que cada uno lo hiciera era cosa del capitán en cuestión.

La primera *prueba* con la capitana Unohana, fue la mar de aburrida. Estuvo mas de una hora haciendole un cuestionario con todo tipo de preguntas, sobre las cuales, en la mayoria de los casos Yachiru no habia pensando nunca.

Al finalizar el cuestionario, la llevo a un terraplen en el exterior, en el cual le debía mostrar su Shikai y su Bankai.

No sabía lo que podría haber opinado la capitana Unohana, pero ella estaba convencida de que había pasado el examen.

Antes de irse, la comandante le dijo que tendria que estar en 10 minutos en las puertas del decimo escuadrón. El capitán Hitsugaya sería el segundo en probarla.

Hitsugaya - Buenos días Yachiru-san.

Yachiru - Buenos días Toushirou...

Hitsugaya le lanzó una fiera mirada y abrió la boca... pero lo pensó mejor. Sabía que tratándose de ella, nada de lo que dijese serviría... era mejor terminar cuanto antes.

Hitsugaya - He visto muchas veces tus habilidades y no tengo dudas de que tienes nivel para ser capitána...de cualquier manera hay algo en lo que eres bastante mala...

Me refiero por supuesto a la hora de sentir energía espiritual.

Yachiru se mordió el labio, él tenía razón. Ese era su punto más debil y se preguntaba porque le costaba tanto mejorar en este aspecto. Quizás la razón fuera que había pasado tanto tiempo junto a Ken-chan que cualquier energia espiritual que no fuese enorme... le costaba sentirla.

Al pensar en Kenpachi y recordar la última noche se enfadó.

Hitsugaya - ¿¡Estás escuchándome!?

Yachiru - ¡Si si!

Hitsugaya lo dudaba...

Hitsugaya - Estoy diciéndote que alrededor de este cuartel hay diez miembros del décimo escuadrón. Las diferencias entre las fuerzas espirituales entre ellos es muy baja de modo que tendrás que estar muy atenta. Tu trabajo consiste en, dando una sola vuelta alrededor del cuartel... ser capaz de conocer las diferencias de poder entre ellos. Cuando llegues aquí te daré un rotulador... y volverás a dar otra vuelta. Esta vez, cuando pases junto a uno de ellos, debes pararte y pintarles en la camiseta el número que representan en cuanto a su poder. El numero 1 se lo pondras al más poderoso, el 2 al segundo...etc.

Hitsugaya - ¿Entendido?

Yachiru - Clarísimo.

Yachiru hizo lo que se le pidió, lo cierto, es que había tenido muchas dudas mientras elegía... y no estaba para nada segura de haberlo hecho bien.

Hitsugaya - ¡Hemos terminado! Ahora, debes ir a la casa de los Kuchikis, allí será donde Byakuya te espere.

Yachiru - ¿Y los resultados? ¿Lo he hecho mal o bien?

Hitsugaya - Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada. Los resultados se te darán cuando la comandante lo creo preciso.

Esto dicho, Hitsugaya hizo shumpo y desapareció.

Yachiru hizo una mueca y enseño la lengua justo hacia el lugar que Hitsugaya ocupaba hacía un momento.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y Byakuya la recibió en su entrada.

Byakuya - Sigueme por favor.

La llevó hasta la parte trasera de la casa en la que había suficiente espacio como para llevar a cabo lo que se proponía.

Byakuya - Juzgaré tu nivel en una batalla real. Esa será la forma en la que te evaluaré.

Byakuya - Entonces, comencemos...

Yachiru sonrió....

* * *

Byakuya - ¡Suficiente!

Byakuya tenía una fea herida en el codo...

Yachiru - ¿Ya, tan pronto?

Byakuya la miró con mala cara.

Byakuya - Si, ha sido suficiente. Ya conocía tus habilidades de combate, pero a alguien le tocaba juzgarlas...de cualquier manera debemos dejarlo aquí. Esto no tendrá mucho sentido si a la vez que obtenemos un nuevo capitán, perdemos a otro.

Byakuya - Puedes irte.

Yachiru - ¡Muy bien! ya me voy entonces.. ¡No vemos Byaku!- Hizo shumpo y desapareció.

Le quedaba toda la tarde por delante, pero no tenía ganas de ver a Ken-chan de modo que se fue a su habitación, se acostó en la cama a leer.

Toc-toc-toc.

Toc-toc-toc

Abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida.

-¡Yachiru!

Yachiru - Ya voy, ya voy

Se levantó de la cama, se miró al espejo y se colocó el pelo lo mejor que pudo.

Abrió la puerta.

Yachiru - ¿Que ocurre Ken-chan?

Sin decir una sola palabra Kenpachi le dio una carta.

Yachiru lo miró a los ojos y al instante supo de que se trataba.

Con la carta sujeta en sus manos, se sentó en la cama. Las manos le temblaban.

Kenpachi la miraba desde la entrada.

Yachiru le devolvió la miradá - ¡No sabía que todo fuera a ir tan rápido!

Kenpachi - Yo tampoco. Ahora, ábrela.

Y así lo hizo, leyó la carta durante un minuto y se quedó callada.

Kenpachi - ¿Y bién?

Yachiru se levantó de forma precipitada.

Yachiru - ¡Si tanto te importa, aquí tienes la carta! Ahora necesito descansar *CAPITAN*...- y sin otra palabra cerró la puerta.

Kenpachi la leyó:

Su evaluación como candidata a la capitanía del 5 escuadrón ha sido estimada como positiva.

Mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana será presentada ante el resto de capitanes... a partir de ese momento será la capitana del 5 escuadrón y se le dará una semana para mudarse a sus instalaciones.

Kenpachi sonrió.

* * *

14 de Febrero

No había podido dormir... debía tener unas ojeras espántosas.

Estaba en medio de su ceremonia de promoción. Unohana la había situado a su izquierda y estaba informando al resto de capitanes...

Unohana - Como sabeis el puesto de capitán del 5 escuadrón, lleva mucho tiempo vacante. Hace un mes, decidí que ese puesto no podia continuar vacio para siempre y el capitán del duodécimo escuadrón me recomendó a su teniente.

La invoqué y fue evaluada tanto por mi, como por otros dos capitanes. Dando como

resultado de la evaluación, que está preparada para ocupar el cargo a el que optaba.

Por lo tanto, la antigua teniente del undécimo escuadrón es desde hoy la capitana del 5 escuadrón.

* * *

Al finalizar la ceremonia se fue hasta las instalaciones del 5 escuadrón y habló con su teniente, Yamate. Una chica solo un poco mayor que Yachiru y bastante tímida. Le pidió que reuniera a todos los componentes del 5 escuadrón para presentarse ante ellos, como su nueva capitana.

Yamato - Si capitana, ¿en una hora le parece bién?.

Yachiru - Perfecto. Tenlos a todos reunidos en una hora.

Pensamientos de Yachiru: Si tengo que ser la capitana del 5 escuadrón, seré una buena capitana.

Fue a reunirse nuevamente con la comandante Unohana para arreglar unos asuntos de papeleo y pedirle consejo sobre algunas ideas que habia tenido.

Esto le llevó más tiempo de lo esperado y cuando volvió a los barracones de su nuevo escuadrón, la mayoría llevaba esperandole casi una hora. No era la mejor forma de comenzar su relación...

Se presentó ante todos mostrádose lo más abierta y simpática que pudo, pareció surtir efecto pues muchas de las caras que al llegar la miraban sin demasiada simpatia, habían cambiado su rictus.

Finalmente dio por concluida la reunión, saludo personalmente a todos y cada uno de los miembros y se fue a su nuevo despacho. Se sentó y se permitió un minuto de relax... en trés días su vida había cambiado completamente. En una semana este sería su nuevo hogar...

* * *

Llegó al barracón del undécimo escuadrón. ¡Como lo iba a echar de menos!... saludó a muchos de sus amigos, la mayoría ya conocía la nueva noticía y aunque la felicitaban por el ascenso, en sus caras habia tristeza.

Yachiru se fue a su habitación, preparó algunas cosas que debia tener listas al día siguiente y se fue a duchar. Hoy se acostaría temprano...

Cuando estaba apunto de acostarse tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Capitana Yachiru?

Yachiru - ¿Ezequiel? Si, estoy despierta, ¿que ocurre? -

Ezequiel - El capitán Zaraki Kenpachi la espera en su habitación.

Yachiru - Mmm bien, allí estaré en unos minutos.

Ezequiel - Bien, capitana. Entonces me marcho. Cuidese.

Yachiru - Gracias Ezequiel.

¿Para que la querría ahora? La verdad es que no sabía como debía enfrentarlo despues de su último encuentro. En ese instante recordó el momento en el que se lanzó a besarlo y se sonrojó.

- Bueno, de cualquier manera antes o después tendré que enfrentarlo...

Se puso alguna ropa cómoda y fué a ver para que la quería.

Está vez hizo algó que no había hecho nunca, toco en la puerta...

Toc-toc

Kenpachi - ¿Estas tonta? ¿Para que tocas? ¡Abre la puerta como has hecho siempre!.

Yachiru no pudo evitar sonreir al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió y entró en la habitación.

Frente a ella, mirandola a los ojos estaba Ken-chan. Para su sorpresa, estabá elegantemente vestido con un esmoquin.

Yachiru - Jajaaja ¿que haces vestido así Ken-chan?

Kenpachi - ¿No te gustá?- preguntó mientras miraba su ropa.

Yachiru - Estas bien, estas muy guapo... pero ¿por que el cambio?

Sigueme, Yachiru. Ella lo siguió justo detrás, hasta que Kenpachi se detuvo y dio un paso hacia la izquierda. Revelando así, una bonita mesa con la cena preparada sobre ella.

Tomó la silla y la separó lo suficiente como para que Yachiru se pudiera sentar en ella, tras lo cual, ya con Yachiru sentada, volvió acercar la silla a la mesa.

Yachiru ¿Por que todo esto Ken-chan?.

Kenpachi - En el mundo humano hoy se celebra San Valentin. Es por eso que quería que cenáramos juntos.

Yachiru - ¿San Valentin?

Kenpachi - Es una fecha que puedes celebrar con tus amigos y con tus seres queridos... Pero sobre todo es la fecha en la que celebran los enamorados.

Yachiru - ¿Los enamorados?- Las mejillas se le iluminaron.

Kenpachi - Me he dado cuenta, se que ya eres una mujer... es por eso por lo que debías ser capitana. No quería que te acomodaras a vivir detras de mi para siempre, quiero que vivas por ti misma y que no te conformes con vivir a través de nadie.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, no habia nada que esconderse.

Kenpachi siguió - Dijiste que me querías, ¿es eso cierto?

Yachiru no dudo al responder - Lo es, esa es la única cosa de la que estoy segura.

Kenpachi - También yo te quiero, te quiero... como mujer.

Yachiru sonrió y aunque sus ojos parecían humedos no dejo escapar ninguna lágrima.

Kenpachi - Ahora debemos cenar. Estoy seguro de que has estado tan ocupada que no pudiste ni siquiera comer... quiero que comas y me lo cuentes todo.

Comenzaron a comer... Yachiru se puso a contarle como le habian ido las cosas... mientras este escuchaba con atención y le preguntaba sobre una cosa u otra...

Cuando terminarón de cenar, continuaron con la conversación desde los comodos sillones con los que contaba la habitación.

En un determinado momento, como si hubiera estado pensando en ello en todo momento y se hubiera resistido ha decirlo hasta ahora... Yachiru cambia de tema....

Yachiru - ¿Entonces me aceptas?

Kenpachi - Por supuesto.

Yachiru se levanta y se tiende justo sobre Kenpachi,

Yachiru - ¿Esta vez me responderas?- pregunto mientras acercaba su cara a la de Kenpachi.

Kenpachi - Prueba y lo veremos...

Yachiru comenzó a besar a Kenpachi y este le devolvió el beso... estuvierón juntos hasta las tres de la mañana... hora en la cual Yachirú regresó a su habitación sintiendose mas feliz de lo que se había sentido nunca.


End file.
